Characters
These are the player's usernames and descriptions about them. ASF_CHICKEN: a nice friend from Peru who likes to communicate with others and is the queen of jumpar. She is SUPER NICE you will be her friend no matter what. Bendy: An actual 9 year old. No one knows much. Bendy used to play but now he doesn't anymore. He's probably with his ink machine or something. HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Her youtube channel is AMAZING!!! That one time she went live for us was pretty great. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love.No one really knows much. KWIAMCOOL: aka IAC is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has an amazing personality, she has all the good traits in a friend you would want, and there is no good trait she doesn't have because she has them all. ALSO SHES VERY FREAKIN PRETTY!!! Also she is very cool. She has a crush on Agt_Falcon from what I've heard. KWgothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR you should go check it out, although nobody is really active on it. Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of the realm, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wiki. We are forever greatfull for this. UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. We hope he/she doesn't come on anymore. Ashley: She is pretty cool and friendly unless you get on her bad side.She kind of hates Fire, but on the other hand, she acts cool around him after she broke up with Fire. She's also very sweet and kind and nice to anyone who doesn't PISS HER OFF. So when you see her say HELLO!! She just started dating a boy from her old school named Alex and is struggling with her new school in Singapore, so if you see her, you may here some negative comments. But notherless, do encourage her as she has been through a lot of difficult situations after she left the US. Fire: He's 15 and played for 3 years. I don't know how he has the time to play this game but he is funny and the most insane guy you'll know. Basically, the whole jumpar community is like a family to him and he is really sweet once you become family to him.He gives great advise to anyone and knows anyone very freaking well its a lil scary.He helps everyone. He tries to be kind to Ashley after the break up, but sometimes, he feel likes he needs a break from her.He is on very alot but not much your lucky if you see him. {SCY}Hope: She is an awesome friend. Plays sports and is really nice until you mess with her or her friends. She is always playing, so give her a warm welcome! Her latest name is HopesAngel and SUPREME HOPE. Gave up her relations with with Fire to Ashley. She is KWIAMCOOL's online mom, and she is AMAZING at it. KWmiami: Old player she was once very popular and her friends miss her dearly. Her whereabouts are unknown. You might see her as Miss Psycho.She left a long time ago no one knows what or where she is or could be.Jello wishes she knew her. Parazival: Also known as Paragon or Para. Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you he's cool.And a lil weird and dosen't talk much. VikkstarFan: Still the gay, BTS loving, piece of trash that she always was. Very moody and online sisters with KWmiami, will kill you in a heartbeat, is science buddies with Fire, also a huge smart ass when you get logical with her. The salt is strong with this one.(Low-key likes fancifction) We think she stopped playing and WE ARE VERY SAD SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD HAVE. {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful. When she Is mad Storm turns into a real storm. Goldie/Blondie: She used to play a lot then (sadly) she had to stop playing for a year. When she came back people didn't remember her and so she was really sad. She plays basketball all the time and is nice when you get to know her. ~393~: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. ArtyParty4: A kind Jumpar player that loves art. Amazing friends with {SCY}Hope and Bleeding Heart. Acquainted with Agt_Falcon. Not one of the original players, but has some pretty good skills nonetheless. Also loves playing T or D. Agt_Falcon: A Christian Jumpar player that HATES swearing. IF YOU SWEAR WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO??? He's friends with {SCY}Hope, ArtyParty4, and Bleeding Heart, KWIAMCOOL, and Jello, who he also calls Queen Pineapple. He plays 3 instuments and is amazing at all of them. He has an amazing personality and is a really good friend. He's super nice to everyone until someone insults his friends(or swears). He used to have another name when he first started the game. When you see him, make sure to say hello. The Fact Girl: AKA Ashley in her fact mode. The mode Marsh Maello likes, and the mode Agt_Falcon hates. But she is also very funny and kind so when you see her say hi. Marsh Maello: Loves facts that Ashley annoys people with. He's all cool and awesome. He's pretty friendly and likes to say REEEE a lot hes very funny,weird and sweet.So when you see him make sure to say hi. Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer. SO WATCH OUT!! Jinxs: Cool and awesome player in the Jumpar community, but always feels blue because of his name.He really is a kind person who is sad a lot so when you talk to him please don't be uptight or rude. So when you see him please be a kind friend and cheer him up! SupremeNope/NopesAngel: He/she sure likes to say nope. Is an explorer of the cough syrup realm, a dextronaut, if you will. Also is very annoying in general.Not a very good friend, but as a Jumpar family, we get used to it. (WMC)Fruit: is the nicest person you'll ever meet!!! She's an AMAZING artist and trumpet player. IDK how she does it, but she's always on... it's like she's immortal. In comclusion BEFRIEND HER OR ELSE Aelin: Formerly known as Pin. She is a really fun birb.She is very sweet,kind,funny,and a good weird.She is Friends with KWIAMCOOL and (WMC)Fruit and many others. {JUST}JELLO-She has played for 4 years.She is a very wonderful, VERY VERY PRETTY,very funny and kind person and will become friends with you immediately.She loves everyone and she Is friends with almost everyone on the server and is very supportive.etc in conclusion a friend everyone should have. SHE IS ALSO SUPER ADORABLE �� SHE DOES NOT LIKE BEING IGNORED!!!!! AKOJerry-OG: from what I can remember.He is no longer playing jumpar not many people remember him tho.He was just a cool and amazing friend so I just thought he should be here.Not sure why he stopped he just went and disappeared one day.(if he gets in touch let Fruit know and if nate comes back) Puggles/pugs- Is very kind and sweet.Jello and him are very good friends and they are on a lot and you will see them together. He is also very adorable and very funny.So when you see him make sure to say hi to him and jello. Juniper - A mysterious, weird, (supporting?), and kind person. (a good friend) Prankster. Sometimes goes by other names. Has a brown wart on their eye, talks about it a lot in different languages (we question), most of which Juniper has minimal - maximal understanding in. Juniper is also obsessed about certain languages and confuses people ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Talks about themself in the 3rd person. (WMC)Nate-Is no longer playing jumpar just an honorable mention.he was a good friends with (WMC)Fruit as well as many others.he was a very sweet and kind friend.He used to hate Fruit but they became friends in the end and he called her fruitful. I put him up here because he should be remembered. Dunkirk - AN AMAZING FRIEND!!! EVERYBODY LOVED HIM!!! HE BRIGHTENED UP JUMPAR ALL THE TIME BUT THEN HE LEFT AND JUMPAR BECAME DEAD UNTIL A NEW GENERATION OF PEOPLE CAME BUT WE WON'T FORGET DUNKIRK AND WE HOPE HE COMES BACK!!! Lilith - AKA lilyith, or lily has an AMAZING personality. Sadly, she left and WE ARE SAD!!! LILYITH IF YOU SEE THIS COME BACK Category:Juniper